fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
National Basketball Association
The National Basketball Association (NBA) is a men's professional basketball league in North America; composed of 30 teams (29 in the United States and 1 in Canada). It is widely considered to be the premier men's professional basketball league in the world. The NBA is an active member of USA Basketball (USAB), which is recognized by FIBA (also known as the International Basketball Federation) as the national governing body for basketball in the United States. The NBA is one of the four major professional sports leagues in the United States and Canada. NBA players are the world's best paid athletes by average annual salary per player. The league was founded in New York City on June 6, 1946, as the Basketball Association of America (BAA). The league adopted the name National Basketball Association on August 3, 1949, after merging with the competing National Basketball League (NBL). The league's several international as well as individual team offices are directed out of its head offices located in the Olympic Tower at 645 Fifth Avenue in New York, NY. NBA Entertainment and NBA TV studios are directed out of offices located in Secaucus, New Jersey. Teams Current * Atlanta Hawks * Boston Celtics * Brooklyn Nets * Charlotte Hornets * Chicago Bulls * Cleveland Cavaliers * Dallas Mavericks * Denver Nuggets * Detroit Pistons * Golden State Warriors * Houston Rockets * Indiana Pacers * Los Angeles Clippers * Los Angeles Lakers * Memphis Grizzlies * Miami Heat * Milwaukee Bucks * Minnesota Timberwolves * New Orleans Pelicans * New York Knicks * Oklahoma City Thunder * Orlando Magic * Philadelphia 76ers * Phoenix Suns * Portland Trail Blazers * Sacramento Kings * San Antonio Spurs * Toronto Raptors * Utah Jazz * Washington Wizards Former * Anaheim Amigos * Baltimore Bullets * Buffalo Braves * Capitol Bullets * Carolina Cougars * Charlottle Bobcats * Chicago Packers * Chicago Zephyrs * Cincinnati Royals * Dallas Chaparrals * Denver Rockets * Fort Wayne Pistons * Houston Mavericks * Indianapolis Olympians * Kansas City Kings * Kansas City-omaha Kings * Kentucky Colonels * Los Angeles Stars * Memphis Pros * Memphis Sounds * Memphis Tams * Miami Floridians * Milwaukee Hawks * Minneapolis Lakers * Minnesota Muskies * Minnesota Pipers * New Jersey Americans * New Jersey Nets * New Orleans Buccaneers * New Orleans Hornets * New Orleans Jazz * New York Nets * Oakland Oaks * Philadelphia Warriors * Pittsburgh Condors * Pittsburgh Pipers * Rochester Royals * San Diego Clippers * San Diego Conquistadors * San Diego Rockets * San Diego Sails * San Francisco Warriors * Seattle SuperSonics * St. Louis Hawks * St. Louis Spirits of St. Louis * Syracuse Nationals * Texas Chaparrals * The Floridians * Utah Stars * Vancouver Grizzlies * Virginia Squires * Washington Bullets * Washington Capitols Characters Mascots * Boomer Players * Dennis Rodman * Luc Longley * Michael Jordan * Patrick Ewing * Reggie Miller * Scottie Pippen * Toni Kukoč Gallery Chicago Bulls Wallpaper.jpg|Chicago Bulls Indiana Pacers Wallpaper.jpg|Indiana Pacers Category:Basketball